


Protect & Serve (Castiel's Poem)

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect & Serve (Castiel's Poem)

 

Broken and beautiful, Golden Boy

Brother of darkness, bringer of joy

When evil descends do not despair

I will watch over you, I will be there

 

Deep in Hell I found your soul

Just as they’d sang in songs of Old

The Righteous Man, so strong and so brave

I remade you from stardust

From perdition you were raised

 

I remade your hair, your eyes and your heart

Your physical form has no equal in part

I fell in love with your soul burning bright

In my hands I shaped you, Soldier of Light

 

Yet your dreams are still rife with fear

And pain and loss, you wake in tears

Trembling and sweating in the dark

No knife can protect you from the demons in your heart

 

…And now my wings are broken shards

In Falling, I Fell so hard and so far

Shattered Man, I made you whole

And in doing so shattered my very own soul.

 

 

 

**Protect & Serve that’s what I swore

As I mercilessly beat down Hell’s blackened door

For I am a soldier, born and bred

And I will chase all Monsters from your head


End file.
